Cease to matter
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: when Minerva's life is threatened how far will Albus go to insure her safety? And will he realize just how deep his feelings for the young witch go?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please keep an open mind! I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes...though I think I've found most of them :) **_

Albus strode through the doors of hogwarts castle in a mood as black as the thunder clouds that dominated the sky. Apollyon Pringle the care taker appeared round the corner ready to give which ever student coming in late a lynching second to none but seeing it was Albus he disappeared round the corner as fast as his shuffling feet would carry him although albus barely glanced at him. His mind was turning faster than a spinning top and it all revolved around an owl he had received earlier from Professor Merrythought informing him about the duel between Miss Minerva McGonagal and Mr Tom Riddle. And now they wanted to expel her? She was the schools top transfiguration student, best of her year in all her subjects, prefect and soon to be head girl as well as Gryffindor's top quidditch player. What did they expect her to do? Sit there looking pretty while that monster fired random spells at her? First Hagrid now this? Could this boy get away with murder? HAD this boy got away with murder? Oh gods. Had he hurt Minerva? Even Merlin couldn't save him if he had. Though Albus told himself (and sometimes Fawkes) that he only cared what happened to her because she was his top student but, if he was completely honest it was so much more than that. He was in love with her and had been ever since she had walked into his class a year ago during her fourth year. Striding in to sit right in the front row, with her ebony shiny black hair tied back loosely away from her pale face. Although most people with pale skin looked slightly ill, it suited her with her high cheek bones and large emerald green eyes that sparkled with mirth when she found something funny. Her pink lips which practically disappeared when she was angry were absolutely lovely when she laughed and he had often caught himself wondering how they would feel pressed up against his.

"Albus?" A voice came timidly from around the corner as albus strode towards the entrance to the headmasters office.

"Horence" he answered curtly.

"I just wanted to say that I am dreadfully sorry about Miss McGonnagal. I know you had high hopes for her but engaging in a duel on school grounds whilst NEWT students were writi-"

"Professor slughorn, unless you want me to break every last bone in your body WITHOUT magic I suggest you be silent immediately." Albus interrupted stopping dead in front of the stone gargoyle to glare at the shorter man.

B..but Albus surely you must see what must be d..d..done?" Slughorn stuttered quelling slightly under his furious gaze. "I mean it sir, shut...up...right...now!" Albus practically yelled quivering with the effort to keep his anger in check.

"Professors?" A young Hufflepuff girl said as she stepped round the corner holding out two parchments. "The Head master asked me to give you these" Albus took the one with his name on it and uncurled it

'Albus, meet me in the staff room at 7:30 for an emergency staff meeting regarding the duel. Both students being attended to by Madam Greene. See you then,

Amardo".

" Thank you Miss Sprout." He said a good deal calmer than before and turned to walk the other way.

"Professor? Will...will Min be okay?" She asked timidly. Albus blinked in surprise before answering

"I don't know. I honest to Merlin hope so"

"Last bed on the right" was all he heard as he entered the hospital wing, nodding slightly he went to stand in front of the bed where she lay. Though for a moment he wished he hadn't because to say she looked like hell was being kind. Her usually pale face was now the colour of sour milk, her black hair had lost its shine and life as it stuck to her sweat covered forehead, her breathing hitched in her throat when she drew air and her fine delicate hands clutched listlessly at her sheets.

"What did he do turn her Mary?" He asked as the matron came and stood by him looking concerned

"I don't know Albus, he won't tell us. Claims it happened so fast. My guess though is a half fledged Cruciatus mixed with her own rebounded Stupify, but I can't be sure until she's awake and I can perform Finite Incantatem

"And you can't do it now?"

She sighed " Unfortunately not. I might reverse the effect the potions have on her." He was silent for a few minutes before withdrawing his wand and conjuring up a comfortable chair beside her bed. "Tell the head master that I won't be attending his meeting or any classes until she has woken up. He can give the school a week off or take the classes himself.". He muttered as he sat down and reached for her hand.

"He won't like that Albus, the board and Slughorn are pressuring him to sort this out as fast as possible. It could cost you your job." She warned as she handed him an extra pillow.

"I don't care, he can have the damn job" Albus growled accepting the pillow and returning his gaze to the ill girl in the hospital bed.

**_Please review honestly! :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I forgot to add this on the first chapter so I'll add it now. I own nothing at all if I did own this series no one but the bad guys would be dead and I'd be the one with lots of shoes!**_

Darkness. That's all she could see no matter which way she turned. Her head pounded and spun until she couldn't tell which way was up anymore and her whole body screamed in pain. There was no sound at all just a deadly silence that seemed to get louder with every second. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this!' She screamed in her head. Riddle was supposed to fall not her. What had happened? How did she end up in this dark world? Suddenly a light appeared in the far off distance. Something about this light was familiar, it sparkled with a kindness and a...goodness. Suddenly it clicked, 'Albus?' She must make her way to that light. It was the only hope she had.

)O(

"Albus?" He jerked awake and straightened up from the uncomfortable position he'd slumped into, hearing his neck click as he did so.

"Mary? What is it?"

"The board is insisting we get this meeting over and done with. I've managed to convince them to hold the meeting in my office but they refuse to put it off any longer than this afternoon." She explained shifting from foot to foot as though she was afraid of his reaction.

"Damn them" he muttered to himself glancing towards minerva who now lay motionless

"Anyway you best make yourself look at bit neater before they arrive. I've brought you some breakfast and retrieved some fresh robes and your toothbrush from your rooms" she said thrusting a tray into his lap and dumping a bag next to his chair and turned to walk away

"Mary?" He called "Is she any better?" She sighed and turned back to face him.

"Her vitals are a little better and she's much calmer but her fever is still much too high. I'll give her more medication when the meeting is over, but now I've got to go. All the first years are after pepper up potions."

Nodding he began to get ready for the meeting and twenty minutes later the headmaster, the potions master and head of the board Mr Lottering all swept into madam Greene's office.

"Please everyone have a seat" said Amardo waving his wand as the required chairs appeared and tapping a piece of parchment to take notes. Once everyone was seated he opened the meeting

"Meeting between board and school professors regarding duel on hogwarts grounds involving Miss Minerva Genavive McGonnagal and Mr Tom Marvollo Riddle. Members Present: Headmaster:Professor Amardo Robert Brandon Dippet, Head of the Board: Mr Mark Peter Lottering. Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Master Professor Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Head of Slytherin house and Potions Master Professor Horence William Shaun Slughorn. Accused are being charged with meaningful destruction of school property, intention of harming another student and using illegal curses. Do you all follow me?" They all nodded their ascent and he carried on. "Suggested punishment, to be expelled from the school and forbidden to use magic again unless subsequently proven innocent. Now then, Mr Riddle claims Miss McGonnagal fired the first curse but according to our resident nurse minerva appeared to have been hit by a silencing charm before Riddle put up any protective barriers. Which would mean Miss McGonnagal would have had to have used non verbal spells which she would only learn here next year-"

"I'm afraid I can explain that Professor" interrupted Albus "Miss McGonnagal has decided to attempt to become an animagus of which she needs to learn how to do a non verbal spell. I have been giving her extra lessons in order for her to achieve that." Amardo looked up in surprise before clearing his throat and continuing once again.

"Miss McGonnagal was eventually hit by her own re bounding Stupify curse as well as Mr Riddles Cruciatus curse. She is now in a coma and has yet to wake up to tell us her story. Mr Riddle suffered no injuries except for a scratch above his right eyebrow as a result from a slicing hex. He has been seen too and has made a full recovery although he has not stopped shaking since the ordeal" here Slughorn took over. "My student has been emotionally traumatized by this whole fiasco! And its the year before he writes his newts! Who knows what damage this could cause him...surely that should be punishment enough?"

"Professor slughorn, my student is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life because your student used an unforgivable curse on her. She writes her Owls this year and is quidditch captain. I think if anyone is worse off it would be her" albus replied sharply not daring to look at the man for the urge to throttle him was becoming harder and harder to control. "Mr Riddle was given an award for special services to the school as well as being the current head boy. He is top in every class and is capable of doing great things. To end his career now would be a huge loss to the wizarding world" Slughorn said with an air of pride as if he were the one achieving great things." Albus spluttered indignantly "Miss McGonnagal is top of her grade and is top of the school in transfiguration. She is soon to become the youngest animagus in over a century and has already been asked to play for the hollyhead harpies. To say that her career should be destroyed while Riddle's lives on is highly prejuduced."

"Gentlemen, that will do." Said Mr Lottering, before Slughorn could reply again. "I am ready to make my decision and I would like your permission to do so." When there was no answer Amardo gestured for him to go ahead. "Both students will serve detention for a month with Amardo here or the caretaker. They will lose their hogsmead privilages for the remainder of the year and will not be permitted to continue in the chess club together. Should Miss McGonnagal not wake up within two weeks we will review this decision as we will if Mr Riddle has not returned to normal by then. Are we in agreement?" He asked, peering over his glasses. Both albus and slughorn muttered "I suppose so" and Amardo declared the decision final.

"Excuse me please gentlemen," said Albus rising from his seat. "I wish to get back to my student" and with that he swept from the room.

Reviews shall be rewarded with online chocolate frogs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A BIG thank you to my first reviewer on this fic **__**Zmikez! **__**Thank you so much for your constructive criticism it will help me improve a lot :) I actually wasn't happy with that sentence to start with but I couldn't figure out how to change it. I want to finish the fic and then re post it when I've fixed all that needs fixing. Anyway, you made my day a lot better than it had been. :D **_

_**I own nothing except the phone this was typed on. **_

It was now three days later and still Minerva had not woken up. He had hardly left the hospital wing only when he was absolutely forced to and Madam Greene was now heartily sick of him. It was slowly beginning to dawn on him that she may never wake up and the thought terrified him. He had been promising himself that as soon as she woke up he would tell her how he felt but now as she remained asleep all he wanted to do was confess everything to her. And so he did.

"Min? Min, I need you to wake up. I can't stand seeing you lying here not knowing if I'll ever see you smile or study or laugh again. I can't stand not knowing whether I'll ever hear your voice eagerly answering a question or the way you hum as you walk into class. I don't care if I never get to hold your hand while you're awake or touch your face but please min, you have to come back to me. I love you and I can't live if you do not. Wake up my darling please wake up.

"Does she know?" Asked Mary as she came in bringing her daily dose of potions. "Albus?" She asked when he didn't reply.

"Sorry Mary, what was that?" He asked after jumping slightly.

"I asked if Minerva knows you're in love with her. Hopelessly so by the look of things."

"What on earth makes you say that I'm hopelessly in love with her? Asked albus looking surprised. Mary laughed before answering "you haven't left her side for the last four days, you've barely slept, barely ate and the only time you let go of her hand is when I hand you something. Its not that hard to see."

"I do Mary, I love her. So so much. But she's my student, even if by some remote chance she loves me back we could never be together."

"I fell in love with my professor once." Mary said thoughtfully "Professor Stewart, the muggle studies professor. I never thought he'd like me back and kept telling myself it was a school girl crush and it meant nothing."

"What happened? Asked Albus

"Oh, he married the girl he'd been in love with since her 6th year. They have two children and are very happy. He left Hogwarts and is now an advisor at the ministry"

"I'm sorry." Said Albus looking sadly at her.

"What for?" She asked failing to suppress a smile "we've now been married for 45 years. Don't give up Albus, life has ways of surprising us".

)O(

The light was slowly getting closer, and Minerva was fighting to reach it. All she wanted to do was stop and rest, but somehow she knew if she stopped she'd never get there. Sometimes it dimmed so she could barely see it and other times it was so bright it felt as though she was drowning in it. She was so close now, she could almost reach out and touch it. But no, she still had to fight on. So close, yes, but still too far.

)O(

"All right that's it. You are banned from the hospital wing for the next 24 hours."

"What?" Asked Albus looking up at the head master in astonishment.

"I said you are banned from the hospital wing for the next 24 hours. And I want you back at work in 3 days time because this cannot go on any longer. You are supposed to be my deputy yet here I am doing your job as well as my own when I have the ministry wanting info on Grindelwalt, the board wants constant updates on the two injured parties and Slughorn keeps popping into my office every hour claiming his student is emotionally damaged. All the while you sit here pining over a girl who is 10 years younger than you and also happens to be your student! Madam Greene tells me you haven't slept properly in the last four days and haven't been eating. Now I am finished my tirade so get OUT!" Amardo finally finished, gasping for breath as he did so.

Albus looked absolutely shattered before managing to choke out "I am not pining for her! As you said, she's my student"

"Oh for crying out loud man don't insult my intelligence. Even Pringle wanted to know if you had something between you two and he hasn't been normal since Jill died." Amardo snapped withdrawing his wand and pointing it at Albus. "Now get out."

"What if she wakes up though?" He asked quietly

"I'll floo you immediately Albus, don't worry." Intoned Mary, coming round the curtains smiling. Apparently Albus had now run out of excuses because he stood up and muttering slightly, left the wing and strode down to his office where he lay down on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

_**All reviews welcome :) 9which is actually me pleading for reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! chocolate frogs for everyone! I feel it only right to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend twist. She is an amazing friend who helped me cope yesterday when I felt really down :-) _**

**_I own nothing but the plot. _**

_Minerva! He cried noticing a small bundle collapsed in front of him. As he approached it she began to stir. "I cannot go on Albus. Its just too hard! Let me rest, please, don't make me go further. I can't reach the light!" She whimpered looking pleadingly at him with her green eyes which were looking like fragile glass. "You have to try Min, I promise its worth it. I'll walk with you, and hold your hand the whole way." He found himself answering. "I can't! I want to stay here and rest. I'm so tired Albus, I just want to curl up here and close my eyes" as she said this she slithered back to the floor and started to close her eyes. "No min no! Stay with me! I can't lose you again. You're close min, so close." He shouted trying to pull her limp figure upright. _

_"If I reach the light...will...will the pain stop?" She asked, like a small child requiring comfort. _

_"Yes" _

_"Walk with me Albus. Please? I can't do this alone.". He firmly grasped her arm and held her steady. _

_"Always" _

"Wake up Albus." Someone was shaking his shoulder

"Nmmm leave me" he moaned into his pillow.

"Come ON Albus I think she's going to wake up soon."

"Don't wanna wake up...love...ly dream"

"Well I'm going back to Minerva"

Albus jerked up and stared at the medi witch who was now at the foot of the bed about to tickle his feet

"She's awake?! And don't you dare!" She stepped away from his feet raising her hands in surrender

"No you silly wizard. I said I think she may be waking up. I nearly lost her half an hour ago but her vitals are now stronger than ever"

"You nearly lost her? And you only wake me up now?!" He demanded as he yanked his shoes on

"What is it with men that they always miss the point? I said 'I think she's waking up' and he completely ignores it" she questioned the air while rolling her eyes

"All right all right, I'm coming!" He huffed casting a de tangle charm on his hair and then offering the floo powder to the nurse so that both of them could floo to the hospital wing.

She was walking hand in hand with him, something she'd always wanted to do. Holding on to him made the pain seem so much less and it seemed to fill her with energy. She glanced up at his face, gods he was handsome, with shoulder length auburn hair that when he walked around the lake early in the morning caught and bent the light in mesmerizing ways. His long nose was slightly crooked which one might have thought would ruin his good looks it only added to them. He was tall and had a strong yet his body was slim and his long fingers held her hand gently but firmly. But with out a shadow of a doubt the most amazing thing about him was his eyes. Brilliant dark blue eyes that could make a mis-behaving student want to confess all his sins with a single glance, or twinkled madly when he found something amusing or was up to something. Eyes that made her want to grab him round the neck and snog him senseless. She wondered briefly what he'd be like to kiss...amazing she decided before mentally scolding herself 'He's your teacher you idiot'. The light was now closer than ever. Just a few more steps and she'd be there when he suddenly stopped.

"Albus?"

"I must leave you here Min." He said

"What? Why?" She asked, clutching onto his arm tightly.

"You must take the final steps yourself my dear. You can do it my brave Gryffindor" he said smiling down at her

"Where will you be?" She asked

"I? I will be waiting for you on the other side." He answered

"Do you promise?"

"I do"

"What the hell happened?" Minerva asked blinking in the bright light.

"Thank god. You're awake!"

"Professor?" Professor Dumbledore's face came into view above her head, eyes twinkling madly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked peering at her

"Oh, like I've just had a wonderful refreshing nap" she said shifting slightly

"Oh good so-"

"And then been stung by a thousand wasps and had several bludgers crash into me"

"Oh. Um. Hang on I'll get Madam Greene" he said worriedly turning to go in search for the matron.

"Professor?" She called and Albus turned to face her again

"Yes?"

"Thank you for walking with me." He smiled slightly and walked away

_**Will type faster for reviews...or chocolate...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all for the reviews you guys are sending in :-) they are helping so much! Guys, I know Dumbledore is gay and loved Grindelwalt but I have always 'shipped' Minerva and Albus and always will. When I was little and first started reading Harry Potter I used to pretend they were my parents. Bit of a shock when J.K Rowling announced he was gay. However I still ship them and writing fanfic is now how I imagine them together as I'm now a little old to pretend they're my parents. :-) _**

**_I own nothing _**

Minerva was bored. Thanks to the hourly potions Madam Greene was forcing down her throat she no longer felt any pain and she'd quite honestly had enough sleep to last her a life time. Her professor had banned her from studying anything at all so she had re-read quidditch through the ages so many times she could quote the pages and was now trying to non verbally levitate her water glass when Professor Dippet, Professor Slughorn, Professor Dumbledore and a strange man she didn't know strode into the hospital wing, breaking her concentration and causing the glass to shatter.

"I thought I told you no studying?" Professor Dumbledore said looking sternly at her but trying not to smile

"I'm bored sir" Minerva answered quickly repairing the glass and sending it back to her side table. This time Dumbledore did laugh aloud

"Haven't your friends come to see you?"

"No sir, Madam Greene has banished them until further notice"

"Ah just as I requested" intoned Dippet, while drawing the curtains round the bed.

"Why sir?" Minerva asked slightly shocked

"Because, Miss McGonnagal I wanted your story first. Would everyone please sit down." Albus sat on her left hand side, Dippet on her right and the other two nearer the foot of her bed.

"My story sir? What happened?"

"Well Miss McGonnagal we were rather hoping you'd tell us that." Said Slughorn shrewdly and Albus shot him a look of the deepest loathing. Minerva was silent for a moment while she tried to remember what had happened before being knocked out.

"Riddle." She said suddenly "He cursed me. Didn't he?"

"Apparently so, we were wondering if you could tell us why." Amardo said

"Because I turned him down. When he asked me out." She said quietly. Here Slughorn broke in

"Oh honestly. You want me to believe you turned down the most popular guy in school and he went into a jealous rage? Ridiculous! How can you expect anyone to believe that?"

"I expect you to believe it because it is true Professor Slughorn" Minerva said sharply.

"Why did you turn him down Miss McGonnagal?" Asked Albus gently

"Because...because I'm in love with someone else" Minerva said going a brilliant shade of red and Albus felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Oh and who might you be in love with Miss McGonnagal?" Asked Slughorn loftily

"I cannot say Professor"

"Why not? Is it because you cannot think of something else ridiculous to put into this story? Perhaps its a Cousin? Or a Professor?"

"Enough Horence! How dare you treat a pupil this way?" Demanded Albus, glaring at Slughorn and completely missing the fact that Minerva had gone even redder.

"All right all right. Tell us about when he attacked you please" requested the headmaster eyeing both his teachers.

"Yes sir. I was reading under the tree by the lake when I was hit with a silencing spell, I looked up to find Tom pointing his wand at me and managed to put up a protection charm before he fired his next spell. We then dueled and I tried to stun him but something must have gone wrong because the next thing I remember was waking up here."

"Ridiculous" muttered Slughorn

" That will do." Said the strange man "my decision remains the same. Thank you Miss McGonnagal. Excuse me gentlemen. He stood up, bowed slightly and left with Slughorn and Dippet following shortly after.

"Are you all right Professor?" Asked Minerva looking at Albus who had gone pale.

"Hmmmm? Oh, yes of course. Now how about we let your friends in hmmmm?" He said attempting to smile before sweeping out of the wing. Minerva barely had time to register his strange behavior before a cannon ball like object bounced onto her bed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug

"MIN!" A voice shouted while another laughed and told the canon ball to calm down.

"Good to see you too Ro" laughed Minerva returning the hug before facing her three friends, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and the nut case Rolanda Hooch.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Poppy

"I brought some flowers" said Pomona

"What happened?" Demanded Rolanda

"I'm feeling fine thanks poppy, thank you so much Mona and Ro well its a long story." Said Min taking the flowers Mona was trying to hand her.

"Tell it anyway" said Ro saucily flopping down into the chair recently vacated by Dumbledore. So Minerva began to tell the whole story, leaving out the strange dreams she'd had during the time where she was unconscious

"I have a question" said Ro "who are you in love with that you turned Riddle down?"

Min went red again "I can't tell you."

"Is it Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Poppy quietly "What?" Ro and Min said in shock

"No of course not" Min uttered quietly looking anywhere but at her friends.

"Why not?" Asked Rolanda

"Why...why not? Because he is my PROFESSOR you idiot! I'd be expelled if I dared even hint about my feelings for him!" Minerva practically yelled.

"Okay okay! Calm your hippogriffs! And you just admitted you do have feelings for him." Rolanda yelled back. Poppy smiled and said

"I think he likes you back." Before minerva could argue back

"What?"

"No ways" snorted Rolanda

"I agree with poppy." Said Pomona, helping her self to a chocolate frog that she herself had owled to Minerva the previous day.

"Oh come on! He's what? 20 years old than her and he's her teacher. And Min don't get me wrong you're beautiful but if he was going to fall for anyone of us students it would be that grindylow Vanessa Lakes from slytherin. She might still be battleing to turn a match stick into a needle but she's absolutly gorgous. She's a cow yes, but she's gorgeous." Rolanda said matter of factly

"Actually he's only ten years older than her and have you never noticed the way he looks at her?" Asked Poppy disbelievingly

"He looks at me the same way he looks at every student Poppy. Doesn't he?"

Poppy just gaped at her until Pomona answered

"Um no actually he doesn't. I can't count the amount of times that when he walks past your desk he looks as though he wants to worship you and for the last week all Transfiguration classes have been cancelled because he refused to leave your bed side. "

"Nonsense" snorted Minerva, while Rolanda cracked up laughing

"All right you three, times up! The dinner bell is about to ring so you best get going" interuppted Madam Greene

"Can we come back tomorrow Madam Greene?" Asked Poppy

"Actually, Miss McGonnagal is free to go tomorrow morning." Madam Greene said cracking a smile

"Really?" Asked Minerva in disbelief looking hopefully up at her

"Really." She chuckled "but, should you feel dizzy or feel pain of any sort I want you back here immediatly. You may start doing your lessons again but no quidditch practice for at least another week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear" all four girls responded at once grinning at each other.

_**Reviews are loved and looked after very carefully. All are welcome! If you guys are on Facebook please give the page my twin/parabatai admin a like "The Ultimate Fandom". We've just welcomed a new admin "James" **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is dedicated to my best friends. They're always there for me and put up with my mad ships (pun intended). Rolanda, Poppy and Pomona all carry some of their various traits (except for Rolanda's table manners, although one of them does ask to finish pie). **_

_**I own nothing! **_

"Because...because I'm in love with someone else". Never had he imagined how one sentence could hurt him so much or so deeply. He always knew that she would never love him but to hear her say she loved someone else was like putting salt on an open wound. He wondered who the lucky man was, who was fortunate enough to catch that goddess's eye. Would who ever it was realize just how lucky he was? 'Probably not' thought Albus spitefully. But that wasn't the point. How was he supposed to act as though everything is normal when every time he sees her his heart will break a little more knowing that her heart belongs to someone else. 'I could avoid her' he thought, and why not? Then he'd only have to see her during class which he could never avoid anyway. Yes, that's exactly what he would do. Besides, she'd never notice because he was nothing more than her professor. Just then the bell ring announcing supper so Albus wandered down to the great hall.

"Evening Albus" said Mary as he sat down next to her.

"Evening Mary. How is she?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for caring.

"Much better, she had her friends come by this afternoon which cheered her up no end. I'm actually letting her out tomorrow" Mary told him

"I'm glad, she absolutely hates being locked away from her studies. But at least her friends cheered her up. Lovely girls those three are." Albus replied, glancing up at the three girls in question who had just arrived.

"Yes they are. Although they all had a typical teenage conversation this afternoon. Discussing who liked who, the usual. Although most of it revolved around Minerva's love life" continued Mary thoughtfully not thinking about the what Albus might make of those words.

"That's nice" Albus said as Professor Gold lent over to talk to Mary. No one noticed that the deputy head master suddenly went off his food. No one except three 5th year girls.

)O(

"What's up with Dumbledore?" Asked poppy as she sipped her pumpkin juice

"What do you mean?" Pomona asked her glancing towards the head table

"He's hardly touching his food"

"Maphee e docht iike fit" Rolanda said through a mouth full of food. Poppy turned towards her looking slightly revolted

"Swallow please and repeat?" Rolanda quickly finished her mouthful

"I said 'maybe he doesn't like it'"

"Its lemon cake. Have you ever seen Dumbledore leave anything sweet?" Poppy asked while staring up at the table again.

"He looks as though someone has died" Pomona observed thoughtfully

"Oh gos" Rolanda spluttered, spraying food everywhere

"ROLANDA!" Shrieked Poppy

"What?" Demanded Pomona while Rolanda grabbed a handful of napkins

"Min told him why she turned riddle down. If you two are right, which I still doubt you are, he probably thinks she's in love with someone else!" She explained after wiping her mouth and throwing the napkin away.

"Oh my word, you're right!" Poppy yelped, reaching for her bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Pomona in amazement as Poppy ran out the hall

"To talk to min!" She shouted back over her shoulder

"Does she realize she's not allowed in until tomorrow morning?" Asked Rolanda and then howled with laughed when a very annoyed Poppy returned 15 minutes later.

)O(

"Well well well, the infamous Miss McGonnagal has been released back into human civilization once again has she? Tell me who did you bribe this time?" A voice behind her joked as she walked into the great hall with Pomona

"Hello Alaster, did you miss me that much?" She replied not even turning to look at him

"Not at all. It was quite nice sitting in transfiguration without you hopping up and down beside me every time a question is asked. Although quidditch practice has been a bit of a bore without you yelling at us all." He said now walking towards the Gryffindor table beside her.

"Ah well, I'm still banned from quidditch for a week and you love it when I answer the questions. Saves you from having to do it." She replied airily

"That is true. I've never had to think so much in my life. I've had a headache all week. Anyway, I am going to find poppy. She usually has a headache cure" he mused as he wandered off.

Pomona watched him go before turning to minerva and saying "sometimes I think that's the only reason those two stay together. Anyway, I have to get back to the hufflepuff table."

"Okay then. Thanks for fetching me from the hospital wing. If you hadn't I'm sure Mrs Greene would have kept me there forever." Min said smiling at her friend before seating herself across from Rolanda who was reading 'witchbroomstick". She glanced up at the head table just in time to see Professor Dumbledore leave with a very sombre look on his face.

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?" She asked grabbing a slice of toast and buttering it

"Hmmmm?" Said Ro as she looked up from her magazine "oh, Poppy wanted to speak to you about that. But seeming as she agreed to meet Mr loverboy moody in the owlery I doubt she'll be back in time so once again it falls on good ole Ro to enlighten you."

"Enlighten me about what?" Asked Min shooting her friend a suspious look and so Rolanda painstakingly explained in graphic detail what her confession to slughorn might have done to her favorite professor.

"Oh furry fishes! Damn slughorn and his endless questions! Damn riddle for starting this whole mess! And damn me for being so bloody stupid!" Ranted minerva once rolanda had finished.

"Oh furry fishes? Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Rolanda questioned while trying not to laugh.

"Shut up. Gods Ro how do I fix this?"

Rolanda pondered for a moment before answering, though minerva suspected her mind was on the new cleansweep rather than her problem

"You can't" she eventually said "unless you tell him how you feel which is rather a dangerous option but as far as I can see its the only way."

"Then that" said minerva swinging her legs over the bench "is exactly what I'm going to do" and she walked away

"Minerva? Minerva! You can't! Oh damnit! Poppy is going to kill me."

_**Reviews make my world go round! Please don't make me beg :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is the last chapter...I really hope it meets your expectations :-$ Please let me know what you think! Also, if any of you are Downton Abbey fans please let me know what you think of my two one shots "A Fit Of Temper" and "Seaside Memories" :D **_

_**I really wish I was J.K Rowling...but alas I am not. **_

As good as her intentions were, Minerva battled to even find her teacher never mind have a few minutes alone with him. Every time she entered a room he appeared to be exiting it, like when she had followed him the library only to have him promptly disappear into the restricted section until the bell rang forcing her to leave for class. She found him during break only to have him disappear off to a meeting with the head master and he had completely skipped lunch, something he very rarely did. Now during her last class for the day which happened to be Transfiguration he barely looked her way and merely awarded twenty points to Gryffindor when she was the first to successfully transfigure her guinea pig into a piggy bank when normally she would have got a pat on the shoulder. Finally she'd had enough. So as soon as the bell rang and her class mates had dispersed she lingered in class. He hurriedly packed up his parchment and strode towards the door but as he reached it she pointed her wand at it and it slammed shut. Looking round in surprise he saw Minerva standing there looking extremely determined

"Miss McGonnagal? Shouldn't you be going? I thought you had quidditch practice today." He said, shifting uncomfortably

"You know full well that I don't. You've been avoiding me" she accused

"I have not!" He quickly denied, not looking her in the eye

"Yes you have." she rolled her eyes "Please sir, at least have the decency to be honest instead of treating me like a first year who needs protecting from her own shadow" she spat

"All right, yes I have" he muttered visibly slumping

"Why?" She asked slightly taken aback that he had given in so fast "is..is it because of what I said in the hospital wing?" She asked when he didn't reply

"You said a lot of things in the hospital wing, my dear, perhaps you could clarify what you mean."

"Don't be obtuse!" She exclaimed, stamping her foot in frustration "you know precisely what I mean! Have you been avoiding me because I said I loved someone other than Tom Riddle in the hospital wing?" He turned round and sat down at his desk before answering

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because-" just then the door opened and Vanessa Lakes swished in. Rolanda was right, she was startlingly beautiful, with long wavy blonde hair down to her waist, a willowy figure and baby blue eyes

"Sorry to barge in Professor, I was wandering if I might have a word regarding-"

"No!" Shouted both Albus and Minerva at once and the girl hastily withdrew. Minerva took a deep breath and sat down opposite him

"Because?" She quietly prompted him

"What do you want from me Minerva?" He asked just as quietly

"The truth."

"Even if it disgusts you?"

"Just tell me the truth please" she asked again

"Fine. I love you. There I said it. I know you're my student but its true so feel free to hex me" he said, not daring to look at her face

"You what?" She said in disbelief, gaping at him

"I love you" he said again

"Albus.."

"I know! I know you're a lovely young woman who's heart belongs to someone else! And if I knew how to stop loving you I would! But I can't! However, I understand that you don't love me back-" he set off into a rant standing up and pacing the class room.

"Albus.".

"And that the thought of your professor being in love with you probably revolts you. You want to hex me and quite honestly I wish you-" here he was cut off by Minerva standing up, cupping his cheek and gently kissing him, withdrawing before he had a chance to get over his shock and kiss her back.

"I don't want to hex you. I love you too you stupid wizard!" She said, looking him straight in the eye

"You're only saying that so I don't make a fool of myself" he muttered still refusing to meet her gaze

"No I'm not. I truly love you Albus" she whispered

"Really?" He asked finally looking at her face

"Really!" She laughed before being cut off by him grabbing her round the waist and pulling her towards him

"Don't say things you don't mean" he growled while his face got closer to hers

"I do mean it" she whispered just before his lips met hers.

'Wow' was her only thought as he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before (and yes she had been kissed before) his lips moving over hers with just the right amount of pressure before pulling her bottom lip in between his own and sucking on it gently, then running his tongue along it begging for entrance into her mouth which she quickly gave while wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Just then the bell rang announcing supper and both of them jumped apart, slightly out of breath

"Damn it" he growled gently letting her go and brushing a few stray strands of her away from her face. "We better go".

"Before we do..." she said shyly,shifting from foot to foot

"What is it my dear?" he asked peering at her over his glasses while beaming

"My friends...they told me that while I was in the hospital wing...that you cancelled all lessons?"

"I did" he said inclining his head

"Why?" she demanded slightly shocked that he had so readily admitted it. He chuckled slightly and moved beside her, taking her arm to guide her out the door

"Because my sweet Minerva, when you are hurt, or upset or unhappy in anyway everything else in life ceases to matter"

**_...And there it ends. Unless you guys really want me to write more but then it could go on for another 50 chapters or something. I actually really want to try a song fic...what do you think? Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok ok ok, you convinced me to continue with this story. Although I have no idea where to take it from here, so you may end up with a fanfic with 200 chapters! I hope this meets your expectations. Please review and let me know! **

The second bell rang, and Minerva quickly gathered up her things.

"I better get going, Poppy will miss me" she said

"May I escort you?" He asked offering her his arm

"You may." She said, taking his arm and trying to stop herself from grinning as they walked down the corridor together. Reaching the great hall he turned to her

"Enjoy your dinner Miss McGonnagal. I wonder if I might persuade you to join me for a game of chess later this evening?"

"I'd love to Professor, thank you" she said smiling at him

"Great! How about 7:30?"

"Let's make it 8. I have to check in with Madam Greene first"

"Then I shall see you then" he said taking her hand and kissing it before winking and sweeping into the hall. Minerva waited a few minutes before following

"Where have you been?" Asked Rolanda rudely

"What's got your wand into a knot?" Minerva asked in surprise while helping herself to a baked potato

"It was supposed to be quidditch practice tonight captain only thanks to the fact that its raining that idiot Moody cancelled it" she grumbled

"What on earth for? We practice in all weather!" Exclaimed Minerva

"Yeah well this way he can spend more time snogging Poppy can't he? Anyway, where have you been? You were 5 minutes late." She pointed out still glaring at the sky

"I'll speak to them." She promised "and I was with Al...Dumbledore"

Rolanda dropped her fork, ignoring it as it clattered to the ground

"You were what? What happened? Spill!" She demanded loudly

"SHHH! Keep it down!" Minerva quickly hushed her, while leaning over and grabbing her hand

"What's the matter Gonnie? Don't want people to see that the perfect Miss McGonngal has dirty secrets?" A snide voice said behind her. Minerva froze as she recognized the voice. Slowly turning in her seat she came face to face with none other than Tom Riddle.

"Can I help you Tom?" Minerva politely asked while Rolanda watched anxiously

"Well for starters you can tell me why you're so determined to keep Miss Hooch here quiet" he said smirking slightly before addressing Rolanda "It must be hard. Having such a bossy friend who claims she's as innocent as the driven snow but in reality has things she'd rather not have anyone know..." Rolanda glanced up at the high table, and seeing all the teachers engrossed in either eating or talking, quickly made a very rude hand gesture.

"Now now, that's not very polite is it?" He tutted.

"What secrets might these be Tom?" Minerva asked boldly staring him in the face. Smirking once again he lent in to whisper in her ear

"I don't know yet Min, however I promise you that I will find something"

Minerva laughed, "you'll be looking for a long while Tom" she said sitting down again and began eating again, ignoring him till he sauntered away.

"That irritating arrogant son of a-"

"Rolanda!" Min cut her off quickly

"What? Its true!" She argued back glaring at his retreating back.

"What's true?" Asked Poppy as she sat down next to Min, dumping her bag on the floor.

"Oh look Min! Miss snogger of the year has decided to grace us with her presence" Ro said sarcastically while stabbing her piece of apple pie

"What are you talking about?" Asked a very bewildered Poppy glancing back and forth between her two friends as Pomona joined the three of them

"Oh please! Don't pretend you're not the reason quidditch practice was cancelled today." Rolanda snapped

"I shall pretend it!" Poppy snapped back. "Your quarrel is with Professor Slughorn, not me. So put that in your pipe and smoke it."

"Why does Professor Slughorn want Alaster?" Asked Pomona

"Something about extra potions lessons" replied poppy still glaring at Rolanda who was sheepishly sucking cream off her spoon until suddenly remembering the start of the conversation

"So Min what happened with Dumbledore?" She asked smirking slightly

"Well I managed to talk to him..." She said coyly

"And?" The other three asked all leaning forward to hear the news

"...and then he kissed me senseless until the bell went"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Poppy clasping her hands in front of her chest

"Yuck!" Said Ro putting her spoon down and looking slightly green

"What's wrong?" Asked Pomona curiously as Ro shuddered

"I will never be able to walk into Transfiguration again with out imagining our Min here snogging Professor Dumbledore. Don't get me wrong Min, I'm happy for you and all but...ew" she explained while the other three dissolved into helpless laughter

"Shoot, I've got to go. I'm supposed to be in the hospital wing already!" Said Minerva as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door

"Can I finish your pie?!" Shouted Rolanda after her but Min just waved and ran up the stairs.

"Well you seem to be all right...although your heart seemed to be a little faster than it should be earlier..." Said Madame Green waving her wand over her notes

"I came down the stairs a little too fast" Minerva lied quickly not meeting the nurses eye

"Oh right. Probably because Albus kept you late in class hmm?"

"What?"

Madam Greene peered over her glasses at Minerva

"You both late, I assumed it was because he had held you back to discuss your Animagus training...that is what it was wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes it it was." Minerva said, thanking the gods that Madam Greene had provided her with an excuse. "may I go now?"

"You may. But I will be dropping Professor Dumbledore a line to remind him that your Animagus training may not continue for at least another three weeks. Also, and I know this is like asking the fox to leave the hens alone, but try not to study to hard. You're still quite weak" Madam Green instructed sternly as Minerva got up to go.

She then slowly made her way towards professor dumbledore's office

'What if he's changed his mind?' she couldn't help but think. Although she knew he would never lie to her she couldn't help but wonder if his sense of right and wrong might prevail on him. They were after all student and teacher. 'Don't be stupid Minerva! If he was going to end this he wouldn't have invited you to his office to play chess!' she mentally chided herself as she reached as his door and knocked. She hopped from foot to foot nervously as she waited until finally the door opened and Minerva found herself face to face with Professor Slughorn.

**Please review! And if you have any ideas on where to take this let me know! **

**PS. I'm sorry if there's a big blank space at the bottom here...it won't go away!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a bit of a filler chapter I'm afraid, but I hope its okay. I'm sorry for making Slughorn slightly evil but I dislike people who collect people. But who knows, maybe he'll redeem himself in later chapters. :P **

"Oh! Sorry sir, I was looking for Professor Dumbledore..." She said rather nervously

"And why would that be Miss McGonnagal?" Slughorn asked raising both eyebrows

"Well sir the thing is Professor Dumbl-"

"Ah Minerva, sorry I'm late...I'll get that book for...Professor Slughorn? What are you doing in my office?" Albus questioned looking a bit confused to find Slughorn standing in his door way. Slughorn shifted from foot to foot looking incredibly guilty

"I uh wanted to discuss if Slytherin could um book the pitch for the whole of tomorrow?"

Albus blinked in surprise

"I belive Ravenclaw has tomorrow earmarked, so I suggest you discuss it with Professor Gold rather than me.."

"I thought tomorrow was Gryffindor's turn?" He asked not meeting Albus's eyes

"I'm afraid not...our practice was supposed to be this evening but due to the fact that our Captain has been injured..." Here he gestured towards minerva "and Mr Moody was held back in potions, it had to be cancelled."

"Oh oh right then. Well I'll uh go and talk to Professor Gold then." Slughorn hurriedly said and stepped out of Albus's office.

"What was that about sir?" Minerva asked as Slughorn disappeared and they stepped into the office.

"Professor Slughorn is still upset with me because I insisted Riddle was punished for his actions. No doubt he was here to once again try and convince me to change my mind. He'll be back here at 11 after the last rounds. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please. So you weren't surprised to find him here?"

Albus chuckled as he set about putting the kettle on

"No. He's been here everyday since you were attacked. I could almost set my watch to it. Now, what did Madam Greene say?

"She said that she's happy with my recovery and that she'll be reminding you that I'm not to start my Animagus training for at least another three weeks. She noticed we were both late for dinner. " Minerva said as she accepted her tea from Albus and sat down in a large squishy arm chair.

"Ah dear Mary, as sharp as ever." Albus said fondly, offering Minerva a plate of biscuits.

"What are they?" She asked, eyeing them wearily. She'd once been given a pepper pop and had never quite gotten over it.

" Ginger Newts. Honey dukes has just introduced them and gave me some free samples. They're rather nice but for a personal preference I'd like them a little sweeter...however I daresay I have too much sugar as it is" he smiled, still holding out the plate. Minerva took one and gingerly bit into it and was surprised to find that he was right, it was rather nice, although why he wanted it sweeter she really couldn't say.

"What was wrong with Miss Hooch? She seemed rather put out at supper." Albus asked

"Rolanda? She was upset because quidditch was cancelled and blamed Poppy"

"Ah, because of her relationship with Mr Moody" Albus mused, his eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"How do you know that?" Minerva asked in surprise, causing him to chuckle again.

"My dearest Minerva, when you are head of Gryffindor its a wise precaution to know who is dating who. That way you know the reason why grades suddenly go down"

"Why on earth would your grades go down?" She asked, looking more confused than ever

"Well either its from broken heartedness, or its because studies have been abandoned in favor of ah other activities." He said, marvelling at the attractive colour her cheeks turned when she blushed. "I nearly had to start giving Mr Francis extra lessons when you turned him down earlier this year."

Hearing that, her blush burned into her cheeks even more.

"He's a third year! Besides, he recovered in time" She exclaimed

"As did his grades. Now, how about that game of chess?" Albus said, setting down his empty tea cup and summoning the board. Minerva nodded and shifted forward to focus on the game.

**Please review, you sweet, kind hearted MMAD shippers *Bats eyelids* (I'll even consider forgiving you if you hate it :)) **


End file.
